Wife of a Member of the Order of the Phoenix
by Lilin
Summary: What if Remus,Sirius and Severus had a wife? What would be their thoughts regarding them being in the OotP? Come inside and read their story.


A/N: What if Remus, Severus and Sirius had a wife? What would their wives think about their position as a member of the Order? This fic would answer that question.  
  
Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters doesn't belong to me but to the great J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Remus darling, have you got everything?"  
  
"Yes, dear," Remus sighed. This was the tenth time she had asked him if all his stuff were all inside the worn-out trunk. Merlin, he'll be gone for only a few weeks and she had packed as if he'd be gone for a few months. "My robes are neatly pressed and packed, color coded. I have a few extra shoes, just in case. The toiletries are all accounted for, all of which are in excess."  
  
"Okay. By and by, I've put several flutes of..."  
  
"...Wolfsbane potion in the scarlet pouch which is carefully tucked between my robes," Remus cut in. "Yes, dear. I know. And, you've also put in some healing potions, ointments, bandages," Remus started counting by his fingers. "Yes. I think that just about covered the emergency kit you made me bring. And, I might add, it is enough for an army."  
  
"Well," I huffed. "You can never have too many. Besides, it does lift my spirits even a little, knowing you'll never ran out of ointments or...or bandages." I tried my best to keep my tears from falling. Merlin, I didn't want to look weak in front of my darling Remus. I wanted to be strong even if it was just in front of him. He was, after all, risking his life for me and the rest of the wizarding community.  
  
You must be wondering who I am. My name is Cassiopeia Lupin. As you've figured out, I am the wife of Remus Lupin. We were just married a few years back. And this is my story.  
  
One dawn, about a month ago I was awaken by a soft thumping at our door. I got up and opened it. Lo, outside the door was a big, black dog. It went in and headed to our room. Dumbfounded, I just followed it. But when I entered our room, the filthy dog was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found Sirius Black. The mass murderer was sitting on our bed, hovering over my Remus. Fearing for my husband's life, I pointed my wand that I brought with me when I opened the door and aimed it at the scoundrel. Alas, before I could utter the Full Body Bind spell, I was Petrified by Black. I watched in horror as he laid a hand on Remus. Tiny relief surged through me when I saw him tucked his wand inside his robes.  
  
Remus had awaken when Black laid his hand on him. He saw me Petrified and asked Black to undo the spell. I was surprised by the sense of camaraderie in his voice when he asked Black to undo the spell. What was going on? Why was my husband not doing anything? Merlin's teeth, the man sitting in front of him was a mass murderer. I told him exactly that and he just smiled at me. Smiled as he introduced Black to me. The man was his friend. Friend indeed. I scoffed at the notion. But my ever-so-patient Remus expalined to me that Sirius Black was no criminal, that he was framed by one of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named's followers. He took his time explaining to me what I needed to know. And because I love him, I decided to trust Remus on this one.  
  
Sirius Black, as my Remus had explained, had been on the run from the Ministry ever since he escaped Azkaban. He would have been proven innocent on the charges against him if the one person who could've been of use to him hadn't escaped. Only a handful knew of Black's innocence and Dumbledore was one of them. He had instructed Black to 'lie low' at our place and to inform my Remus that the Order of the Phoenix was now active, extremely so. You see, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had risen again. The Order would need every help they could possibly get.  
  
Oh, I know that my Remus was in the Order. He never did keep any secrets from me and vice versa. A few months after our marriage, I knew everything there was to know about him. The fact that he was a werewolf was quite a shock for me until he mentioned about the Wolfsbane potion that a certain Professor Snape had perfected. I quickly wrote to that professor and asked him to make the potion in excessive amounts for us to which he grudgingly gave. Since then, I didn't have to worry about my Remus being a wild werewolf again.  
  
I handled the fact that my husband was a werewolf quite well. Sure, it was hard for him to look for a job to support us but the pay from my being a mediwizard kept us from living in the streets. But it was not enough to for us to have children. My pay was only adequate for two people to live comfortably. When I heard that Dumbledore hired my Remus to teach at Hogwarts', I thought that the pay would be sufficient enough for us to start a family. Alas, as fate would have it, my Remus resigned because of a certain professor had spread the fact that my husband was a werewolf. Our dreams came crashing down because of that. But no matter, we would still continue to work hard to fulfill all our dreams.  
  
Having a werewolf as a husband was the least of my worries now that there was the Wolfsbane potion. What had me worried most was when he mentioned that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He explained it to me in details about it and at the end of his explaination, I was fearing for his life. The Order of the Phoenix was created to battle He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Battling the Dark Lord included alerting the wizarding community of his advances, fighting off his horde of Death Eaters, and the one I feared the most was meeting the Dark Lord face-to-face.  
  
What wife would not fear for her husband's life when she knew that he was in a group of wizards who will battle the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters? Oh, my Remus was very skilled, of that I have no doubt. He could easily take down those Death Eaters but it was the Dark Lord that I fear. What if they had an unfortunate encounter? What if my Remus couldn't protect himelf from the Dark Lord's attack? What if he was tortured endlessly? What if he was used as an 'example', like those people I've read in the Daily Prophet? These what if's filled my mind every waking hour of my life. These fear gnawed my insides like a disease.  
  
Now, my worst fear had found me. My Remus would be resuming his role as a member of the Order. He would be going out there in the battefield while I stay at home, worrying myself sick. But I would be strong. My Remus didn't need another burden on his shoulders. He would be very occupied with the task at hand and he can't afford any distraction. To do so might proved to be fatal. That was why I'm putting on my brave-little-wife mask to fool my Remus into thinking that he had my complete confidence. I would act as befits the wife of a warrior even if it killed me.  
  
It was time. The time had come for me to bid my husband farewell. He might be gone for a few weeks but that didn't do my heart good. I escorted Black and him to the fireplace.  
  
"Darling, are you sure you have everything?" I asked, worry was trying to creep into my voice.  
  
"Yes, dear," Remus sighed in a tired way. He must be getting irritated by my constant nagging. Black had already climbed in the fireplace and flooed himself first. Thank Merlin, privacy at last. For a moment, we stared into each others' eyes, conveying messages that need not be spoken.  
  
I love you.His eyes said.  
  
I love you, tooMine replied.  
  
Then he positioned himself and the trunk inside the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder. As he disappeared in green flames, his gently spoken words echoed through the house.  
  
"Don't worry." It said over and over again until it softly faded away.  
  
I stared at the remaining green smoke and hugged myself. I let my mask slid away. Tears were streaming down my face. I was all alone.  
  
"Merlin, keep him safe," I whispered then in a louder voice, "You hear me? Keep my Remus safe!"  
  
He was all I ever had. He was my love, my life, my better half. He was out there in the battlefield and I was here in our home. He was out there fighting and I was here praying for his safety.  
  
Merlin, please keep him safe.  
  
A/N: Umm, sorry if there were any typos and if it was a bit confusing. But I do hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, you could email me on how to improve it. Reviews are most welcome and so are constructive criticisms. 


End file.
